RWBY Transformers G1
by Colonel-Sheep-29
Summary: Rooster Teeth own RWBY Hasbro owns Transformers Remnant has seen it's first extraterrestrial life by the transformers, but is the the first time they have been here, read as teams RWBY, JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune, will experience action filled adventurers, with life transforming outcomes. P.S. G1 / IDW type of transformers, not bayverse, Only Decepticon drones are from Prime.
1. The (Crash) Landing

**War. War never changes.** **\- Ron Perlman**

It was a pleasant day a Beacon academy. All the students were either in class or on a mission. Team RWBY in particular was in Oobleck's class, he had been rattling on about the great war when suddenly a loud crack of thunder sounded. So loud that it cracked the windows of the classroom and shattered Dr. Oobleck's Coffee mug.

Everyone stared out the spiderglassed cracked widows as a massive airship suddenly whizzed by the school. It was golden in color and was headed straight to the Emerald Forest dropping flaming parts as it went.

"..." There was absolute silence throughout Beacon, for multiple minutes.

Suddenly the intercom sparked to life and professor Goodwitch's voice rang out saying, "Attention Students, there is no reason to be afraid, the situation is under control, will Students Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xio Long, report to the headmaster's office immediately."

With a quick exchange of glances Team RWBY left the class to get their respective combat gear.

 **Later**

"I can guess you know why I've called you here today." Ozpin said as team RWBY took seats in the matching chairs that had been brought up to Ozpin's office.

"Yes sir, to investigate whoever... or whatever that thing was." Ruby spoke in a tentative voice.

"Indeed." Was all Ozpin replied.

"Do you have any idea what that was sir?" Blake asked.

"Well whatever it was it was obviously advanced." Weiss pipped in. "But it didn't look like any of the Ships from Atlas." She finished.

"I've already checked into that possibly, General Ironwood confirmed that he knows of nothing like that in his fleet."

"Heck that thing was probably bigger than all of Atlas' ships combined!" Yang said with a smirk.

"Which is why I'm sending you there to check for survivors, if any, to figure out where they're from. and to determine whether or not they are friendly, or a force of evil." Ozpin said.

"We won't let you down sir!" Ruby said with a smile and a small salute.

After they left Ozpin started reviewing the footage of the crash. "What are you?" he mumbled to himself.

 **1 hour later** "Alright Team RWBY! We're directly over the crash site!" Ruby Rose stated with renewed confidence.

"It must be like 5 miles long!" Yang said looking through the airship's window.

"I must admit while i am intrigued by this object, i can't help but have a fear of it." Weiss said.

"Really?" Blake asked shocked.

"Of course, it's giant! What could possibly build something this big!" Weiss snapped back.

"Hey team RWBY, scan complete, no Grimm yet but be careful, they could be on there way here now!" The pilot said from tue front of tue ship, " We'll be back here in one hour try to stay in contact Kay?" She said.

"Roger 479er!" Ruby said as the side foors opened and she, along with the rest of team RWBY, jumped and landed in front of the burning ship.

There was a large opening where it looked like a bay door _had_ been. They continued to walk through the husk of the ship until they reached a locked door. It must of been 9 meters tall!

"What now?" Blake asked.

"Maybe we could break it down?" Yang asked cocking back her arm.

"Wait no!" Ruby yelled, but too late, the second Yang's arm hit the door it started flashing red and making an alarm sound, no doubt echoing through out the ship.

All the sudden the door open revealing a large leg, the leg was connected to a White, red, green, and black 4 meter tall robot with blue eyes. He had a type of weapon attached to his right shoulder. He then looked down and saw the small humans and faunus girls.

 **"Oh no."** Was all the robot said.

Team RWBY had a mixture of reactions.

Ruby started geeking out onntye robot,

Weiss started screaming with no intention to stop,

Blake froze almost seeming to believe that if she stood still enough that it wouldn't see her,

and Yang just froze before doing a quick manical laugh before falling backwards fainting.

"Yang?" Ruby asked noticing her downed sister.

 **"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"** The robot said backing away a few giant-sized steps away.

"What did you to my sister!" Ruby yelled as Weiss finally ran out of breath and began to huff and puff, reclaiming air, Blake was still frozen in place.

 **"Nothing! She just fainted!"** The robot answered the girl.

"Yeah but you made her faint!" Ruby countered.

 **"Yeah but it's not like I set my Phazer to faint!"** He recountered.

"You have a phazer!" Ruby asked weapon freak mode returning.

 **"No, look listen, *sigh* we got off on the wrong foot. Whats your names."** The robot said.

"I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, that is Blake, and the one who is passed out is my Sister Yang."

 **"Ok cool, I'm Wheeljack."** Wheeljack answered.

"Are you the captain of this ship?" Ruby asked.

 **"Hahahahaha! No I'm no where near the captain of the ship, but you do need to talk with him."** Wheeljack said.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked her voice a little hoarse.

 **"Optimus Prime..., he kind of famous now, but listen... ya kind of caught us at a bad time, we've lost a lot of bots, and many who survived the crash are injured, so forgive him if he's a little...off."** Wheeljack said, reaching a hand down to the girls.

"Huh?" was all Yang said stirring back to consciousness.

"Yang its alright the robot is friendly!" Ruby yelled before Yang could fully awaken and do something rash.

"Blake its alright you can unfreeze now," Weiss said softly touching one of Blakes shoulders.

 **"I'm not going to hurt any of you, I promise on the Matrix."** Wheeljack said.

"The Matrix?" Ruby asked.

 **"Its a long story."** Wheeljack said lifting the 4 of them in his hands.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. RWBY meet Optimus Prime

As Wheeljack walked through the crashed ship with Ruby on his right shoulder inspecting his shoulder rocket, Weiss on his left, and Yang and Blake kneeling in his handshe passed a large red robot with a cannon embedded innhis chest.

 **"KABLAM Wheeljack, what POW are those?"** The Red Tank autobot asked as he walked with the group.

 **"These are some the inhabitants of this planet Warpath."** Wheeljack answered as they took a left turn into a sort of medical bay.

 **"Hey Wheeljack I need a hand here with Mirage before he leaks out!"** A white and red autobot yelled holding a white and blue autobot.

 **"Scrap, sure thing Ratchet! Hey Warpath, can you take these four to Optimus, tell him that their the disturbance in the cargo bay."** Wheeljack said handing team RWBY to Warpath.

 **"Sure thang Wheeljack, I'll BLAM, get them to the big boss."** Warpath said as team RWBY settled in his much larger hands. As Warpath continued walking through medical bay Team RWBY noted that their were multiple Autobots missong limbs, or connected to cables that lead to the ceiling.

When they finally made it to what seemed to be the bridge of the ship, they saw multiple more Autobots. A smaller yellow one with small horns on his head, a red and grey one the same size as Warpath, a white, red, and blue one smaller than Warpath but bigger than the yellow autobot, but to two that Team RWBY focused on the most were a very large gray, gold, black, and red transformer with a T-Rex head on his back, and a Red, Blue and Silver Autobot, that had a sense of leadership they way he looked.

 **"Me Grimlock says we can beat Decepticons NOW!"** The large Dinobot yelled.

 **"Grimlock, while I would like to destroy the Decepticons, I must consider how many we would lose in our battle."** The Red one answered back calmly despite the intimidating size of Grimlock.

 **"Grrr... Fine Optimus, Me Grimlock call off attack... for now."** Grimlock growled as he stomped past Warpath continuing to growl.

"He seems like a hot head." Blake said.

 **"Ah, you four must be the source of the disturbance in the cargo bay,"** Optimus said noticing the 3 humans and faunus.

 **"Yes sir, Wheeljack, KAPOW, said you'd want to see them.** Warpath said lowering his hands to toward a control panel allowing Team RWBY to stand there instead of his hands.

 **"Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, I assume you have questions."** Optimus said dismissing Warpath to return to his other duties.

"Yeahlikewhatareyou,areyourobots,whobuiltyou!" Ruby immediately brust into question.

"Easy there Sis." Yang said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

 **" While that was hard to understand,"** Optimus said with a chuckle, **"To answer your question we are autonomus robotic beings, known as Autobots."** "Why, why are you here?" Weiss asked shallowing a lump in her throat.

 **"That is a good question miss...?"** Optimus said asking for identification.

"I'm Yang, this is Ruby, that is Weiss, and this is Blake." Yang said interupting with a tone of annoyance pointing as she named them off, "Now give us answers." Her eyes flashing red.

 **"Interesting, names generally based off various colors,"** Optimus said ignoring Yang's rudeness, **"As for why we are here... it was not actually planned on landing here."** Optimus Prime sighed.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

 **"Well, several thousands of years ago..."** Optimus Prime said as he began to recounted the long years of war.

 ** _To be continued but ending the chapter here for now, I didn't really like the lack of speech from Team RWBY, but I wanted them to learn about the war from Optimus. Anyhow will update again soon hope you all enjoyed, Bye!_**


	3. Getting answers

"Wow, thats... intense." Yang said in disbelief, having heard the basics of the war, who Optimus Prime was, the whole shabang.

 **"Indeed. Our war has been fought for millions of your years, and it still, unfortunately, has no end in sight."** Optimus said in a grave tone.

"So what will you do now?" Ruby asked.

 **"Well, from what you told me, Atlas has the most advanced technology, but still publicly haven't proven to be capable of space travel, we may offer the remains of our ship, in hopes of possible repair, but if they are unsuccessful as well, we may very well be trapped on your planet.** Optimus Prime sighed.

"Well if you are going to be trapped here, you need allies, and from the sounds of it if these "Deceptions" return, we may need you abd your soldiers to fight them." Weiss said.

"So it would be best if you and met Ozpin." Blake said finishing Weiss' thought.

 **"Well if your going then I'm going to too."** A feminine robotic voice said making her presence known.

 **"Elita, I need you to stay here where its safe."** Optimus ordered, standing um to his full height.

 **"And _You_ need me more than ever now!" **Elita-1 yelled back.

 **"I am not going to argue about this now!"** Optimus said crossing his arms.

 **"Optimus...Orion, I know you, your hurting now more than ever, you may not be hirt physically, but you get hurt more seeing some random soldier hurt on a hospital slab, be them an Autobot or a Deception, but you should know that you don't need to get protective of me, I'm a big girl, plus i can still kick you aft, bookworm."** Elita sighed as Optimus slumped.

 **"It's been over 2 million yeaes since our first sparring practice, and you've never forgotten it."** Optimus said with a small smile (hidden behind his face plate) and a chuckle.

"Umm... this is both weird and nice?" Yang said petting her mane of hair uncomfortably.

 **"Aww aren't you 4 the cutest things there are!"** Elita-1 said crouching down to team RWBY.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked curious.

 **" I am Elita-1, but please just call me Elita."** Elita said.

"Why did you call Optimus "Orion?" Weiss asked.

 **"Because his original _is_ name Orion, an I'm special case cause I'm his sparkmate." **Elita said resisting the urge to pet them.

"Whats a sparkmate?" Blake asked.

 **" A sparkmate is like a wife, or husband, but much more... intimate."** Optimus said.

"Intimate?" Yang asked now very interested.

 **"We can sense our other's emotions."** Elita said.

"Really?!?" Ruby asked.

 **"We should go meet this "Ozpin" that you mentioned."** Optimus Prime said.

 **"We should bring a few guards."** Elita said.

Optimus tapped a button on the console activating the intercom. "Bumble Bee, Windblade, Hotrod, Nautcia, Drift, Skids, and Whirl, report to the Hanger bay.

 ** _Author Notes_**

 ** _So I've decided to add femme bots, and the More Than Meets the Eye characters, (Ya know the IDW comics) So anyhow review your thoughts._**


	4. Traveling to Beacon (Uncorrupted)

As Optimus Prime, Elita, and Team RWBY walked Prime told Ironhide that he was in charge until his return, and ordered him to take care of the wounded. When they got to the Hangar they where met with; Bumble Bee, Windblade, Nautica, Drift, Hotrod, Skids, and...Grimlock?!?

 **"Grimlock, Why are you here and not Whirl?"** Optimus Prime asked.

 **"Whirl is hurt bad, lost his legs again, Wheeljack send me Grimlock instead."** Grimlock answered.

 **"*Sigh*... thanks Wheeljack."** Elita said with mild scarcasm.

" **Then again... Whirl is just, if not more, unpredictable."** Optimus muttered, looking at the bright side.

"What?" Blake said with concern

 **"But now there's a problem with transporting the humans,"** Elita said.

"What do you mean? Weiss said.

 **"We transformers have the ability to morph our bodies into vehicles, or in Grimlocks unique case a dinosaur."** Optimus answered.

 **"Whirl was able to turn into a helicopter that could hold all 4 of you... in the cargo space,"** Elita said.

 **"Until we scan a new vehicle form, our current forms can only hold one human."** Optimus said thinking carefully. **"Ms. Rose you can ride with me, Skids, transport Ms. Schnee, Bumblebee transport Ms. Belledonna (A.N. totally shipping Yang x Blake), Hotrod provide Ms. Xio-Long with transportation."** Optimus said giving each human to the respective transformers. **"Autobots Tansform** **and roll out!"** Optimus Prime said using his famous catchphrase.

 **"Your never going to stop using that line are you?"** Elita asked before she transformed into a cybertronian truck.

Optimus simply ignored her and transformed (Autocracy Comic vehicle mode for now.)

While many of the the others turn in the cars, Team RWBY watched in awe as Grimlock became a T-Rex and shot a small burst of flame from his mouth. Windblade became a jet of sorts, while Nautica became a hovercraft-sub?

"To Beacon!!!!" Ruby suddenly yelled before jumping in Optimus Prime's only seat in the armored front of the truck.

 ** _Later with Skids and Weiss._**

"So... this is awkward..." Weiss said as she realized how this sounded. She, Weiss Schnee was _inside_ a giant transforming robot... gods it sounds worse if you misconstrued the words.

 **"Yeah it's kinda weird."** Skids says thinking something similar.

 _"I don't mind the thought, any which way you think about it meow!"_ Yang said through a radio.

" _Yang shut up!!!"_ Blake said.

"So tell me mr. robot... whats your story?." Weiss says trying to ignore the background chattering.

 **"I wish i knew lass, but I can't remember."** Skids said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

 **"Well the autobots found me a few years ago, i woke up in a shuttle not knowing a thing about meself,"** Skids answered.

"Thats terrible! Do you know why?"

 **"Apparently the past me knew something that i shouldn't of, and the only way to keep it a secret was by erasing my own** **memories** ," Skids said.

"Oh...sorry." Weiss said.

 **"Ah don't be, maybe just teoo me something about ya self instead yeah?"** Skids said.

"Oh... Well i am Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the schnee dust company." Weiss said.

 **"Dust?"** Skids asked.

"Yes dust is..." Weiss started to give a lecture about dust.

 ** _With Blake and Bumble Bee_** ** _Seconds ago,_**

"Yang Shut Up!!!" Blake yelled kicking the radio.

 **"Ouch!"** Bee yipped in pain.

Blake covered her mouth in realization of what she had done. "I'm so sorry!" she shrieked.

 **"It's fine Blake, just surprised me more than actually hurting me."** Bee said.

"Ok..." Blake said slowing her breathing.

 **"Blake... I just wanted to ask,** **if its not to personal to ask, why are you scared?"** Bee asked.

"I...I would prefer to not talk about it." Blake lied.

 **"...Ok, I won't pressure you, but i just want you to know, None of us will hurt you... well Whirl might try but Optimus wouldn't allow it."** Bee said reassuringly.

"Whos this Whirl? And why would he hurt us? And why did Optimus want to bring him?" Blake asked.

 **"Well Whirl is a Autobot, he can turn into a helicopter with a big enough space to carry all of you... we really need to get new forms."** Bee answered.

"You say hes a helicopter like its special, can't any of you turn into that?" Blake said.

 **"No, actually only a few Autobots can, Um... There's Windblade and Nautica of course, and then there's Power Glide, Blades from the Protectobots, Cosmos, Springer and then there's the Aerialbots; Silverbolt, Skydive, Air Raid, Fire Flight, Sling...Slingshot... and now there's also Alpha Bravo."** Bee said.

"Why did you say Slingshot weird?" Blake asked already guessing the answer.

 **"Slingshot died before we ever left Cybertron."** Bee answered sadly.

"I'm sorry about that " Blake said.

 **"In a way we lost two people"** Bee said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

 **"The Aerialbots could combine into one large and power form we called Superion, since Slingshot has been gone they can't form into Superion, but Alpha Bravo has volunteered to take Slingshot's place, and Ratchet thinks that he can retrofit Alpha Bravo to be able to combine."**

"Why couldn't any of them join?" Blake asked.

 **"Well Springer's getting the Wreckers reoganized, Alpha is still adjusting to his surgery, Silverbolt is hurt, and the other Aerial bots aren't leaving him, Blades is a medic so he's busy, Cosmos is in space looking for any we lost, and Powerglide is way too small."** Bee finished.

"Why are flying Autobots considered rare?" Blake asked.

 **"Because most of the original flyers joined the deceptions at the beginning of the war. In fact most of the Aerialbots were built during the war."** Bee answered.

"Built?" Blake asked now interested. As Bee explained the best he could Blake started to wonder on how Transformers were made.

 ** _With Yang and Hotrod_**

" _Yang Shut up!"_ Blake screamed through the radio as Yang cackled like a mad woman.

 **"Wow you have a very** **unique sense of humor."** Hotrod said.

"Indeed I do!" Yang responded. "Hey Hotrod?" Yang asked after a moment of thought.

 **"Yeah Yang?"** He aswered.

"How _are_ Transformers made?" Yang asked.

 **"Umm... well... ah.. was-not-expecting-was-not-expecting-that- um..."** Hotrod stumbled.

"If your worried whether or not I've had "the talk" then don't worry i have." Yang interjected.

 **"Ok... well there are multiple ways to make a transformer. Way 1; The original transformers were made on the Spark Fields of Cybertron, which was at the base fueled by the Allspark** **or the Matrix of Leadership later, but it usually always sent its power to Vector Sigma, he's the one that would give a spark a personality** Hotrod said.

"Spark?" Yang asked.

 **"The life force of any transformer, it holds our memories, our wants, and in a way our souls."** Hotrod answered. **"After formation on the fields the sparks will then form a portoform, which is our very first body, these bodies are very weak and very blank due their age, those bodies grow in two of your weeks, they later adapt to a more permanent form complete with a vehicle form."** Hotrod said.

"So basically some of you are like a plant?" Yang said.

 **"Not exactly how i would put it but... yeah that way is called Forged. Way 2 is actually linked to way one except that we harvest and freeze the sparks before they "grow a body" to be put into a body we build later we called this Cold Constructed."** Hotrod said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

 **"I was afraid you'd ask that... well originally, back when another leader known as Nova Prime was in charge, he noticed that the frequency of these fields making sparks was decreasing. So he ordered a scientist to use the matrix and force it to make more and more sparks that would generally be made into a subservient race, a slave race."** Hotrod said with a note of sadness

"What! you guys used slaves!!!" Yang yelled her eyes turning red and her body temperature rising.

" **Whoa whoa whoa, cool your jets blondie, we didn't, the ancient rulers did."** Hotrod said as Yang cooled off. **"Anyway the final way is similar in a way to the first, kind of... a mech and a femme get together and... well... in the process the mech gives aome of his spark energy to the femme, leaving him drain for a couple of cycles, the femme's spark is overcharged, usually causing hyperactivity, giddiness, and clumsiness, later on her overcharged spark will split, creating two sparks, once split the new spark can carefully be removed and will continue to grow like a forged unless frozen to be installed into a cold constructed body."** Hotrod said.

"So you guys don't have sex?" Yang said.

 **"Not exactly, the closest thing we have to sex is Way 3, or Spark Bonding, does cause pleasure** **and interestingly enough creates a psychic link between the two Spark Mates."** Hotrod finished.

"So out of curiosity, what would happen if two females or two males Spark bonded or whatever you called it." Yang asked

 **"Ha good question, from what i understand in that case the two transformers would get the pleasure of sparkmating, but not the sparkling, or the psychic link."** Hotrod answered.

"Hmm interesting" Yang said. "Have you met anyone yet?"

" **Anyone I've mated with... no, but there was a pink and white femme i met, she was hot, in that scary hot ninja like way."** Hotrod said.

"Ah your attracted to the ninjas too huh." Yang said.

 **"Yeah."** was all Hotrod said with a tone of embarrassment

 ** _With Ruby and Optimus Prime_**

 **"So you became the leader of Team RWBY just out of coincidence?"** Optimus asked.

"Yeah it was so cool but has caused some confusion!" Ruby replied ecstatically.

 **"I can see were that could be."** Optimus said deep in thought.

"So why do you want to talk to Ozpin?" Ruby asked

 **"I wished to speak to him about supplies, asking for energy and metal, to heal our troops, negotiate a place for us to live, and to warn them of the deceptions." Optimus said**

"Optimus, I was wondering... if the government denies you help... what will you do?" Ruby asked worried for 2 reasons.

 **"If your worried about us attacking for energy, then do not fear, we would never sink to deception tactics, we will find another way."** Optimus said with finality.

"But what if you can't?" Ruby asked.

 **"Then that will be the end of the Autobots."** Optimus said. **"We are coming up on Beacon Academy."** Prime said alerting the others.

 ** _So heres the more updated version of chapter 4. Hope ya enjoyed. So the first 2 ways of transformers reproduction is how i remember it to be in IDW, and the 3rd is more of a... Fanfiction allowed way of transformers reproduction, hope ya enjoyed!_**

 ** _Ok so something weird has happened, I'm not sure if this chapter updated the first time so i had to re-update to be sure, now to answer Crossoveraddict67 Yes Cannon wise Skids is found after the war, by the lost light crew, but i really didn't want to wait that long to add him and several other characters such as Windblade, Chromia, Nautica, etc._**

 ** _Guest (lordofuselessnes) thanks for the kind review and just wanted to throw it out there, your right, in a sense. But i don't want to spoil._**

 ** _Also just throwing it out there, incase i brong him into it, The headmaster from Vaccuo, i was thinking, would be a female, crow faunus, to mimic the scarecrow from wizard of Oz. follow me om this;_**

 ** _Oz is the wizard,_**

 ** _Glenda is the goodwitch of the North,_**

 ** _Ironwood is the tin man,_**

 ** _Lionheart is the cowardly lion,_**

 ** _Ruby and Zwei are Dorothy and Toto,_**

 ** _So by process of elimination the Vaccuo headmaster must be a scarecrow!_**

 ** _Again just an opinion, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY as Hasbro owns Transformers._**

 ** _Also just as a side note, which would people prefer Qrow to be, Ruby's actual uncle or secretly Ruby's dad and Ruby's been lied to (one way or another) all her life!!!_**

 ** _Plz review your opinions._**


	5. Decpticons Attack!

As the Autobots approached Beacon academy they noted the Excess of flying ships.

 **"Elita, take Windblade, Nautica, and** **Grimlock and scan the perimeter."** Prime ordered.

When The Autobots and RWBY finally arrived on the main school grounds, they where met by a old gentleman in a green suit, a man of military status in a white jacket, and a female with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Team RWBY you are long over due for a check in what happened? Why did you bring these strange vehicles?" The woman said holding a riding crop.

"Its not our fault Ms. Goodwitch it was the Autobots had to teach us their history! It's a really long story!" Ruby panicked.

"...Who are the Autobots?" Ironwood questioned as Glenda back up a step.

 **"Perhaps we can explain."** Optimus said as he transformed from his truck form standing in robot form towering over the adults. Their reactions where various, the General reached into his jacket for what Prime could only assume was a gun, the Glenda Goodwitch readied her riding crop, Ozpin reaction was the most interesting... or perhaps it was his lack of reaction. Ozpin's reaction had almost been one of... recognition?

 **"I believe that we have much to discuss."** Optimus said.

"Yes... perhaps about more than even _you_ think." Ozpin said.

 **"I mean no offense but _that_ will have to wait til lat-" **Prime stated meaning Oz's lack of surprise, until he was interrupted by his radio.

 **"Orion! Windblade just reported decipticons incoming, Megatron is among them!"** Elita-1 shouted over the radio.

 **"How soon?"** Optimus asked before a blast of Purple energy exploded a few feet from him knocking him on back.

 **"How about right now!"** A silver and black transformer said as he hovered high above the ground, the cannon on his right arm still smoking from the , Hotrod, and Bumblebee took aim on Megatron

 **"Megatron... don't do this here."** Optimus said standing up.

 **"Why not? Because of these... fleshly creatures? Have you grown soft over the years? No Prime we're finishing this! DECPTICONS ATTACK!** " Megatron yelled firing his cannon in the air making a purple beam.

Suddenly from the clouds a large purple ship appeared and started destroying Atlas ships, from it hundreds of decepticons dropped many of them drones, but among them where Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, the Insecticons, the Constructicons, and the Combaticons, jumped down, landing on the surface. As They landed team RWBY saw Optimus and Megatron staring at each other, the hate between the two was felt by all in the area... and the Grimm from the forest

 _With Ironhide at the Arc_

Things weren't going well, today alone he had stopped 35 brawls among the crew, dealt with 4 power outages and its not even time for lunch! Then radio buzzed meaning someone was calling, **"Prime?"** Ironhide asked.

 _ **"Its Elita, Ironhide, i need you to send as many able warriors you can spare to these coordinates! Megatron is here!"**_ She screamed through the radio as the sound of fighting sounded in the background.

 **"Roger Elita, I'll come with whoever i can get!"** Ironhide responded before he ran over to the intercom, **"This is a shipwide alert,"** Ironhide yelled, **"I need the following bots to report to the hanger bay; Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Prowl, Bluestreaker, Arcee, Chromia, Kup, Warpath, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl,** **All other bots who can fight form a defensive zone around the remainder of the ship, expect deception attack!"** Just then Jazz and Ultra Magnus ran into the room.

 **"Ironhide whats going on man?"** Jazz asked clearly worried.

 **"Prime's getting attacked by Megatron and the Decpticons!"** Ironhide said moving away from the intercom.

 **"Scrap! Mag's your in charge, keep everyone safe!"** Jazz said shorting Magnus' name.

 **"I will,"** Is all Magnus said before moving toward the intercom to continue giving orders. Jazz and Ironhide ran to the hanger bay, to launch the counter attack against the Decpticons.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait guys its just been a long few weeks for me but i still intend to write more on this story! Funny enough this is a remake of the original chapter i was going to post, i decided to add an impromptu battle. Also, for those of you who may be worrying, i intend all the major teams/people of RWBY (RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and even Penny) be an important part of the story, I just really wanted to bring alot of characters into the upcoming battle to even out the odds against the hundreds of Decipticon drones, btw the drones are the drones from Transformers Prime, I can't remember if i mentioned that before or not.) Anyhow I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update more frequently than I have been. Please review your thoughts!**_


	6. Excelsior Hiatus notice or the end

Windblade had just set foot on a cliff when the first blast hit her in the wing, causing her to spin reeling from the impact, before she could stop she started to fall. Before gravity could finish what the the blast started a large black hand grabbed her left arm.

 **"You no give up that easy."** the recognizable voice of Grimlock said before he pulled her back onto the ledge.

 **"Thanks."** Windblade said as she and Grimlock ran to cover behind some boulders where Elita and Nautica were guns ready. Elita had contacted the Arc asking for reinforcements.

 **"Ironhide... Ironhide? ... Dammit Soundwave is somewhere near, comms are down."** Elita said as she popped out if cover for a quick headshot on a Decepticon drone.

 **"Me Grimlock smash!"** Grimlock yelled as he transformed into a T-rex and charged the 7 drones that were trapping them to hiding behind the rock.

 **"We need to regroup with Optimus and the others! Lets go soldiers!"** Elita ordered before charging the drones as well.

 ** _elsewhere_**

The entrance of Beacon had quickly become a warzone. Ruby was amazed at how much destruction had been caused in only 6 minutes. Suddenly Skids crashed next to her and her team.

 **"Hey, use fire and ice dust, extreme hot or extreme cold are our weaknesses."** he called out to team RWBY before jumping back into his fight with Starscream and Thundercracker.

Meanwhile hotrod and drift where fighting off the constructicons and Bumblebee was fighting Skywarp.

Optimus was of course seen fighting Megatron, Soundwave lurked near ready to help his lord. As they fought Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY came out shooting. Ruby and Weiss battled Onslaught, Blake and Yang battled Brawl, Coco and Glynda shot at Vortex and Blast off forcing them to land, while Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhasu would attack them on the ground.

 **"I'll admit Prime, you gave us a merry chase, but even** **you must admit, it's time to finish this sad chapter in the Autobot's history."** Megatron taunted Prime as he swung a purple mace that connected to his arm by a purple chain (the g1 megatron mace, first used at the dam). Optimus countered with an orange ax that also protruded from his arm.

 **"The Autobots will never surrender to you Megatron! We will always oppose your tyranny over everone _you_ consider 'lesser beings'." **Optimusretorted.

 **"Oh but they will! When I tear the Matrix of Leadership from your very Spark Chamber!"** Megatron threatened swinging wildly. Unbeknownst to them, as the battle raged on, a single figure stood on a far away hill watching.

 **"Enough of this! Constructicons, merge for.. the.. kill."** Megatron said his mind drifting off as he sensed a presence. Looking at the hill where the presence was emanating from he saw a pone woman, sickly pale, wearing all black stood, her blood red eyes burned with a rage he felt was as powerful as his own.

While Megatron was distracted Optimus brought his ion blaster up with the intent to shoot.

 **"Lord Megatron look out!"** Soundwave said as he jumped in front of the first blast. As the shot hit Soundwave it shattered his glass chest, exposing his mincons and his interworkings.

 **"Rahhg! You'll pay for that Prime!"** Megatron snarled kick the gun out of Prime's hand.

" **But first..."** Megatron said as he took aim at the dorm rooms of the school.

 **"No!"** Optimus yelled, but it was too late, and the dorms started to collapse.

 ** _Hi guys... i have an update finally, though sone bad news that... I'm considering ending the story... or at the very least going on a hiatus for a while. I'm not going to mark it as completed cause i might come back, but for now i want to work on a new idea with a Transformers/RWBY crossover so keep an eye out for that. If anyone wants to take this story and make it their own its all cool with me, just PM me or say so in the comments. anyhow sorry for tue long wait but... I've lost interest for now. Hope you enjoyed, Excelsior!_**


	7. Hiatus end, The Autobots strike back!

**_Hey guys guess which story is back from retirement, not saying this one gonna replace ROWBY but been finding difficulty in making a good villian (like Megatron or the Fallen) make sense anyhow hope you enjoy!_**

Optimus pushed past Megatron and grabbed the roof of the building trying to support it as to not crush the students still inside.

 **"Thats why you lose Prime, you always protect the weak, even if it means leaving yourself open to attack!"** Megatron said as he stepped closer and blasted Prime in the back making the Autobot leader collapse on one knee, still holding the roof. His back was severely damaged the armor and paint burned off to a point were one could see some of his skeltal structure in his back. Ruby and Ozpin both looked over to Optimus and Megatron.

"Guys! we gotta protect Optimus!" Ruby yelled to her team. Team RWBY, a group of Red and Blue armored Atlas soldiers and Sky Lark from Team CRDL ran over to Optimus' aid, while team JNPR fought the Decpticon drones. Pyrrah had tried to use her polarity semblance on them but what ever they where made of, it was immune to her power. **_(Purely added so the Decpticons aren't defeated super easily when fighting Pyrrha.)_**

Blake and the Atlas soldiers shot at Megatron's back as Weiss created a volley of icicles that she threw toward Megatron distracting him. Ruby and Sky attacked his legs as Yang hit his torso with her shotgun blasts.

 **"Argg! Insects!"** Megatron growled as he kicked Ruby and Sky away and fired at Blake and the Atlas soldiers. Blake jumped back with many of the Atlas soldiers but not quite out of the blast range. The shockwave of the energy sent her on her back and caused a Atlas soldier to land on top of her.

"Ah!" Blake hissed as a small bit of pain bit the back of her head, "Hey you alright?" She asked the Atlas soldier, only to be met with a groan. As she pushed the soldier off herself she realized that her Aura had shattered.

Yang charged Megatron, Sky close behind her going for his legs again as Yang jumped and hit Megatron in the stomach.

 **"RRAGHG!!!"** Megatron yelled as he grabbed Yang and threw her into the collapsing dormitory. He suddenly managed to catch Sky with a kick that sent him flying into another window.

Suddenly a new blast came from across the courtyard, the Ironhide had finally arrived with the calvary. **"Back off bucket face!"** Ironhide yelled.

Several Autobots of Prime's approximate size came to the aid of the collapsing building. **"Prowl, Jazz,** **you punks keep that side up i got this one!"** Kup ordered grabbing the spot Optimus was holding. **"We got this Lad, give Bucket face one for me!"**

 **"Roger that Kup."** Prime said as he turned to face Megaton again.

 **"Constructions! Unite into Devastator!"** Megaton yelled. Suddenly the 6 green and purple decepticons that had been fighting Autobots began to transform into pieces of a larger robot. All the students and Teachers of Beacon watched as the last bot formed the head of the monstrosity.

 **"HAHAHAHA! NOW YOU ALL DIE!!!"** It shouted walking towards thevtower with intentions to smash it down. Suddenly a volley of missles hit him in the back.

 **"Aerialbots reporting for duty sir!"** Silverbolt called out to Prime as he and his brethren landed next to Prime.

 **"I thought you were still in medbay** Prime asked.

 **"Technically yes, actually no."** Alpha Bravo said with a groan.

 **"I hate to ask, but he need Superion."** Optimus said.

 **"We wouldn't be here if we weren't willing to try."** Skydive said.

 **"Yeah!"** Fireflight and Air Raid said simultaneously.

 **"Then unite cool dogs!"** Jazz said coming up on Prime's left.

 **"You heard him, unite and form Superion!"** Silverbolt said as he began to change into a torso.

In seconds another giant robot stood in Beacon's courtyard.

 **"Superion online! Devastator prepare for wrecking!"** It said.

"Its going to be one of those days, isn't it?" Ruby said as she reloaded.

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Hope to continue on this story as well, and for those wondering i had a more evil Megatron planned, but an idea for later chapters changeled my plans. Any this is me saying; Enjoy!_**


End file.
